


Your Curse, My Blessing.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom Wade, Drinking, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grinding, Intoxicated Sex, Language, Lap Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Peter Probably Has No Clue What Is happening, Peter can Drink, Peter is Legal, Riding, Rough Sex, Teasing, Viagra, Wade Likes Peter's Butt, and horny, he's just drunk, just saying, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone call for dirty, intoxicated, SpideyPool smut?</p><p>(Written is an hour so yeah, it's rushed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Curse, My Blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [My Blog](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/)

“Oh my go–Wade, let go..” Peter gasped, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, lips parted slightly, even with his lip bitten gently between his teeth. He tried half heartedly to pull back from Wade’s grasp again but of course it made no difference. He didn't want to that much, either. Peter let out another high, desperate whine, his body squirming under Wade’s touch.

Wade ran a hand over Peter’s cheek gently, letting the pad of his thumb pull at his bottom lip until he could slip his index finger into his mouth with ease, past his soft lips. “There you go Petey, just like that,” Wade cooed softly, lips brushing against Peter’s ear, his breath warm against Peter's oversensitive skin. He then slipped another finger into his mouth, working them in and out slowly, Peter’s tongue gently curling around his digits, panting as he did so. “Suck for me baby, make’m nice and wet for me.”

Peter obediently did so, eyes glazed and his head swimming. Even if he wanted to, he wasn’t sure he could pull away or stop. Wade was rubbing circles into the tender flesh on Peter’s inner thigh, his cock straining against the fabric uncomfortably in arousal. “Mm..stop..”

Wade grinned, kissing at his neck, giving the skin a light nip. “You don’t want me to, I know you don’t.” He grinned, causing Peter to moan softly.

Pulling out his fingers, he slowly slid Peter’s clothes off until the pliant boy was naked and squirming in Wade’s lap, his cock hard and dripping. “Good boy.” Wade smirked, leaning in and kissing him, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth, bathing in the noises it pulled from the younger boy.

Peter moaned, high and needy in his throat. If he wasn’t so completely wasted, maybe he’d be embarrassed about the noises he was making, or the way the things Wade said affected him, but he was, and he didn’t. “Ohh, Wade, Wade..” Peter gasped, rocking his hips slightly as he ground into Wade’s equally hard cock, having stripped himself a long time ago. Peter's ass rocking back into his hand each time as Wade squeezed the flesh in his hand.

“What do you want Petey, you’ve gotta talk to me..” Wade teased, rubbing his spit slicked finger against Peter’s tight, pink hole, watching it flutter, causing him to let out another needy whine that went straight to Wade’s dick. “Shit,” he groaned, watching Peter lick his lips, panting and moaning as he ground down against Wade.

“W-Wade, mm, it feels so good..” Peter gasped, the head of his cock leaking more precum as he spoke. Wade grinned, listening to the drunken slur of Peter’s voice as he gently rubbed his thumb over the head of Peter’s cock, sending a shiver of pleasure pulsing through the younger’s body. “Wade!” He practically screamed, his overly sensitive and aching cock driving him crazy. He felt like his body was on fire.

Wade took this time to push his finger slowly into Peter’s tight ass, his hole taking his finger in greedily. “You’re so fucking hungry for it, aren’t you baby…” Wade smirked, watching as Peter gasped wordlessly, slowly pushing himself back and forth against Wade’s finger, trying to fuck himself deeper on it.

“W-Wade, m'so hard…” Peter whimpered, still not daring touch himself without permission. “Mm, more, I need..I need more, please.” He begged, panting heavily, pupils blown.

“Jesus Petey, we sure they only slipped you Viagra?” Wade chuckled, slipping a second finger in painfully slow, working them in and out until he was stretched enough it wouldn’t hurt when he fucked his drunk and drugged boyfriends brains out. Right. 

He thought fondly on the recent images and memories of Peter arriving at the door, drunk and incredibly hard. He was so drugged and desperate it Wade even harder just thinking about it.

He only whimpered in response, his cock leaking and hungry for attention. Wade grabbed a bottle of lube off the bed before squirting a fair amount onto his cock, rubbing his slicked fingers over Peter’s rim, watching his whole flutter as he tried to fuck himself on them. Honestly, Wade wasn’t sure how he hadn’t come already, Peter’s pert, round ass grinding into his cock, his needy moans and pleads, it was more than enough to drive him over the edge, but something about knowing he’d be sinking his cock into Peter’s tight hole soon, fucking him until he was screaming his name, and that Peter would absolutely beg for it, it kept him just on the verge on coming.

“You want my cock, hm? You want my thick cock inside of your tight little hole, fucking you until I make you cum?” Wade purred, leaning in and biting Peter’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently before pulling back, pressing a firm hand to his back, pulling Peter into a rough and hungry kiss, biting and tongue and moaning. Peter continued making desperate noises, bucking his hips and kissing back hungrily, panting in between each kiss. “C'mon, ride my cock baby,”

Peter gasped as Wade pulled him up by his ass, positioning him over his hard cock. “Wade..I-I–” he was cut off as he sunk down onto his cock, his hole taking it greedily despite the stretch. “Fuck, ohh..” Peter moaned, mouth hanging open as he adjusted.

“God you’re so tight baby, you feel so good. You like being filled up by my cock?” Wade smirked, gripping Peter’s hips as he rocked him slightly, sinking him deeper onto his dick. “Mm, shit..” He moaned.

Peter felt completely helpless to how much he wanted this, his cock hard and aching and his head clouded with drugs and alcohol. He wanted to be pounded into and used, he wanted to cum, the need was almost unshakable. It didn’t take him long before he started fucking himself steadily, their sweat slicked bodies rubbing together, lube leaking out of his open hole as he sunk himself down onto Wade’s cock again, loud strings of moaning and cursing filling the room. It didn’t take long before Peter was gasping, eyes rolling shut and his head falling back as he came, cock smearing cum on their chests and stomachs, coming untouched as he continued fucking himself, hands gripping Wade’s shoulder as he moaned, orgasm passing through him, his vision spotting.

Despite having just come, between the drugs, alcohol and the way Wade was still forcing Peter up and down on his cock, he could feel himself starting to get hard again.

“Ohh, holy fuck Petey..” Wade groaned, pushing him down onto his back, towering over Peter as he started to fuck him hard and fast, hitting his prostate within a few thrusts, causing them both to moan, Wade’s breathes coming out in fast pants.

Arching his back, Peter gasped, gripping the sheets as he moaned, his prostate being milked by Wade’s cock as he was fucked again, his dick twitching as he got fully hard again. “Wade, Mmm..” He pushed back, groaning as he did so.

“Yeah baby, just like that..Ohh, shit,” Wade cried out, thrusting into him hard and fast, continuing like this until he came, spilling into Peter, bringing the other to his second orgasm. Both moaning and gripping at one another’s backs and the sheets as they fucked against each other through their orgasm. It wasn't surprising to either of them that neither lasted long considering how worked up they'd gotten. Wade pulled out shortly after the final shock waves passed, pulling Peter up and into position. “C'mon, clean me off,” he smirked, watching as Peter who was starting to get to the passing out phase of being drunk, looked at his cock, a mixture of arousal and distaste–undoubtedly from the lack of drugs in his system now–at the order he’d been given. “Now.”

He whimpered in response, gently licking from the tip to the base with the flat of his tongue, moaning softly at the taste as he gently took Wade’s cock into his mouth, sucking and licking enough to send a pleasant and warm hum through Wade’s body but not enough to get him hard again, and he continued until he was completely cleaned off before pulling back with a wet pop, flopping down limply on the bed.

Wade grinned, looking pleased with the mess he’d made of the boy. His hair messy, skin sweaty, his breath smelling like cum and alcohol and his stomach and ass leaving distinct evidence of what they’d done. Still, he somehow managed to look innocent, big eyes looking up at him, shivering slightly from the chilly room, now that they weren’t grinding and fucking, it was considerably cooler.

Without a complaint, Wade lay down too, pulling the younger kid against his chest, ruffling his hair and pulling a sheet over them before letting himself fall asleep, knowing full well he’d be dealing with a cranky, sore assed, hungover, Peter in the morning. And God he loved it.


End file.
